¿Naruto y Sakura?
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Naruto recibirá la ayuda de Ino para que conquiste a Sakura en tan solo siete días. De esta manera, Ino tratará de evitar que Sakura gane en su campaña para enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha. Advertencia: A.U, ¡Corazones rotos! ¡No hay parejas!
1. El trato

¡Hola, gentesita! Ya les traigo un nuevo fanfic. NaruSaku. Será corto, pero ya tenía ganas de publicarlo desde hace bastante tiempo. Desde el 2014 tenía guardado este capítulo en mi computadora. Así que, ahora ya terminado, espero que les guste.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Día 0: El trato

En una mañana tranquila en Konoha los aldeanos arreglaban sus hogares, limpiaban las calles, saludaban a los vecinos e iban a sus puestos de trabajo. Sin embargo, la serenidad nunca era suficiente y se esfumaba tan pronto aparecían las dos kunoichis más escandalosas de la villa. A la misma hora, el mismo día y por la misma razón.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó una de las chicas energéticas mirando a su amado en la lejanía—. ¿¡Crees que se me ve bien el cabello hoy!?

Así era como iniciaba la rutina. Con alguna chica llamándolo para presumir sus cualidades, provocando celos en la otra competidora. Pobre Sasuke. Muchos se cuestionaban cómo podía fingir que no las escuchaba y algunos sentían lástima por él.

—¡Cállate, Frentesota! —gritó la otra—. ¡Tengo el cabello más largo de todos y él prefiere el cabello más largo!

—¡Tú cállate, Ino-cerda! —exclamó la Frentesota amenazándola con el puño.

Las enemigas continuaron con su pelea verbal, pero de inmediato se percataron que el susodicho ya estaba muy cercano a ellas, así que se detuvieron para apreciar la belleza que según poseía el chico a sus 12 años.

—¡Sasuke-kun, ignora a Sakura y ten una cita conmigo! —exclamó Ino con tanta potencia que llegó a molestar el oído del chico, pero no mostró gesto alguno para evitar que se emocionara. Él sabía que lo único que funcionaba era la indiferencia, así que continuó en su rumbo sin siquiera mirarlas de reojo.

—¡Ten una cita conmigo soy más bonita que Ino-cerda! —dijo Sakura, nuevamente, amenazándola con su puño.

Justo en ese momento las chicas se distrajeron entre las palabras hirientes y Sasuke aprovechó la situación para irse sigilosamente. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con unas niñas tan fastidiosas.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto saludando a lo lejos.

Ellas miraron a los alrededores espantadas. Intuyeron que, si Naruto estaba saludándolas felizmente, significaba que Sasuke no se encontraba a la vista y en efecto, así fue.

Pronto el enojo y la desesperación se apoderó de ellas.

—¡Eres una idiota! —exclamaron al unísono.

Sakura Haruno corrió antes de que su enemiga lo hiciera e inmediatamente comenzó a llamar a Sasuke añadiendo el sufijo -kun.

—¡Oye! ¡No te vayas! —Ino se quedó parada sorprendida por su reacción lenta—. ¡No te quedarás sola con Sasuke-kun! ¡Él es mío!

Antes de correr tras ellos, notó que el chico Uzumaki ahora se encontraba a un lado suyo. Se veía muy desanimado con su vista baja y un brazo medio alzado.

—Sa... kura-chan —susurró Naruto con tristeza—. ¡¿Por qué Sasuke siempre tiene que ganarme en todo?!

Ino lo miró con los ojos más grandes de lo normal.

—¿¡Por qué Sakura-chan se va con ese!? ¿¡Qué es lo que le ve!? —dijo desanimado.

—¿Te gusta Sakura? —preguntó la kunoichi interrumpiendo sus lamentos.

Naruto dio un ligero brinco asustado. Apenas había notado la presencia de la rubia por estar concentrado en su amor.

—¿¡A mí!? —gritó alterado ante la inusual pregunta—. ¿¡Por qué dices eso!?

—Lo acabas de decir —dijo con las manos sobre su cintura.

—Sí... Me gusta —Volteó al suelo con sus mejillas rosadas—, pero si a ella le gusta Sasuke, trataré de hacer que ella me note.

 _Pero no quiero forzarla como aquella vez_.

Se rió del Uzumaki con fuerza. Esas palabras ya iban más allá de lo que pensaba ella que él diría. ¡De verdad Naruto estaba enamorado de la Frentesota!

—¡No te burles, dattebayo!

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo! —dijo agarrando aire para reír más—. ¡Esa chica tiene una frentesota! ¡La verdad no sé qué le ves de bonita!

—¡Ella es la chica más bonita que conozco, 'ttebayo!

Terminó de inmediato con la risa y supo que era mucho más serio su nivel de enamoramiento. Podía admitir que él sentía más enamoramiento que ella por Sasuke, aunque le costaría admitirlo abiertamente. Lo miró con lástima ya que sabía lo que sentía el ninja. Tal vez ella podría... Ino sonrió con malicia.

—Si tanto quieres a Sakura, ¿por qué no me ayudas? —La chica Yamanaka hizo un tono para convencerlo de su plan—. Podrías hacer que Sakura caiga a tus pies y yo podré estar con Sasuke-kun.

—¿A qué te refieres con caer a mis pies? —dijo Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos. Todos sabían que Ino Yamanaka siempre trataba de lograr lo que quería. Nunca se dejaba vencer ni lo haría. Era una persona muy necia, más que el propio Naruto.

—Te ayudaré a que se enamore de ti —dijo Ino guiñando el ojo.

—Pero no quiero forzar nada —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Quiero que me note simplemente porque convivimos.

La vez que cambió de apariencia a la de Sasuke, se arrepintió porque eso solo demostraba más que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, pero a la vez descubrió por qué le gustaba tanto la chica. Ella era igual que él. Ambos querían ser reconocidos.

¿Se arriesgaría una vez más?

—Te puedo ayudar —dijo Ino—. Soy una chica y se me facilitan más estos temas.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

—Mira —dijo Ino seriamente—. Si en una semana Sakura no deja a Sasuke en paz, te daré una ración de ramen por un mes.

El chico ofendido se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No es un buen trato! —dijo enfadado— Mi reputación con Sakura puede empeorar. ¡El ramen no me importa!

No podía creer que lo había dicho, pero era verdad. Su amor por Sakura era mayor a la del ramen.

—Si fallo, entonces tú puedes arruinar mi imagen con Sasuke-kun.

—No es como si fuera buena —susurró Naruto inconforme.

La frase no pasó desapercibida por Ino.

—¿¡Quieres ayuda o no!?

Naruto suspiró profundamente.

—¿Será esto lo más normal posible? ¿No será lo más forzado del mundo?

—Claro que será todo normal—dijo Ino—. Todo en una semana.

—Bien —Asintió.

—¡Sí! —dijo Ino muy emocionada— No te arrepentirás. Todo saldrá perfecto.

* * *

Hasta aquí ha terminado el capítulo, ¿qué opinan? Dejen un review si ustedes desean.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!


	2. Invitación

¡Hola!, por fin he renacido de la tumba. Ya estoy libre de la universidad (¡vacaciones!) y decidí entregarles este nuevo capítulo.

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Día 1: Invitación

—¿Listo?

Naruto tenía entrecerrados sus ojos, apenas pudo distinguir a la persona que lo había interrumpido de su grandioso sueño, en el que nuevamente casi besaba a Sakura. Detestaba quedarse en esa parte cada vez que despertaba. Le causaba demasiada emoción y cuando trataba de volver a dormir ya no estaba besando a su amor platónico. A la próxima compraría unos tapones contra el sonido para que nadie fuese capaz de interrumpirlo.

—¿Mmm? —Apenas pudo emitir un ruido con su boca cerrada.

—Hoy es el día —dijo la chica con sus brazos sobre la cintura—. Te ayudaré a conquistar a tu gran amor.

El chico comenzó a parpadear más de lo normal, tratando de reaccionar.

—¿Ioh? —Esta vez pudo abrir su boca y ser un poco más coherente con lo que quería decir.

—¿Trataste de decir mi nombre? —dijo Ino.

Él asintió despacio.

—Para que pregunto —dijo ella mirando al techo con desesperación—. Solo báñate y cámbiate. Te estaré esperando en...

No había pensado en dónde se encontraría con Naruto sin que los demás sospecharan de sus planes o peor, que pensaran que eran una pareja. Eso solo se interpondría entre Sasuke y ella, y sería el momento perfecto para que Sakura Haruno tocara el corazón del ninja.

—Sal de tu apartamento cuando estés listo —dijo ella—. Estaré esperándote en la planta baja.

Naruto asintió bostezando y cerró la puerta con pereza.

Ino suspiró y llevó la palma de su mano a la frente. Ya eran las once de la mañana y el chico no estaba despierto. Si ella quería que el plan saliera a la perfección, necesitaba de su atención total. Además, no usaría la sutileza con Sakura porque nunca se daría cuenta de las intenciones de Naruto si ella pensaba en Sasuke. Era obvio que estaría cegada por los encantos del Uchiha.

—Bien —dijo a nadie en particular.

Al bajar las escaleras, Ino trató de disimular darse cuenta de aquellas miradas fisgonas. Las personas sabían que ella no vivía por aquellos rumbos y era por la sencilla razón de que, el único ninja que vivía ahí era Naruto.

Maldición. Tal vez ya estaban sospechando.

* * *

Naruto tomó su ropa de diario, una camiseta negra y un pescador naranja. No era su mejor ropa, pero no tenía nada que ponerse. No tiene tantos ingresos económicos a pesar de que el Tercero le da dinero de vez en cuando.

Abrió la llave de la regadera y comenzó a asearse. Se le hacía extraño hacer eso tan temprano. Al ser un chico irresponsable, casi siempre salía apresurado de su hogar e incluso tarde. No tenía tiempo de un baño hasta la tarde, cuando ya pensaba irse a dormir.

 _¿Y si Sakura no se siente atraída por mi olor?_

Miró al jabón con preocupación. ¿Y si eso tampoco olía bien?

Acercó la barra a su nariz y apenas sintió su olor. No era malo, pero tampoco eran rosas.

 _¿Y si...? Agh. ¡Pero que estoy pensando!_

Naruto tiró el jabón con rabia. Al tener que deshacerse de la posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera estar con Sakura, en tan poco tiempo, lo hacía sentir presionado. Bastante.

 _Estoy exagerando._

Tardó pocos minutos para estar listo. Salió de su pequeño hogar y al bajar las escaleras se encontró con una Ino fastidiada. Así se suponía que iban a empezar el día, con ese entusiasmo.

—Listo —dijo Naruto.

Ino arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te vestirás de manera tan simple?

Él entendía que el olor desagradable fuera un repelente para Sakura. Recordó que una vez no se había bañado y su amada le hizo saber que no olía bien. No la culpaba, olía a ramen rancio. Ahora olía a su jabón neutro y no tenía por qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, frente a él estaba una chica quien aclamaba que la ropa era importante. Entonces, ¿qué tantos aspectos eran importantes?

—Sí —dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca—, ¿qué tiene de malo?

La chica suspiró.

—Debes impresionar a una chica y la vestimenta es un factor muy importante para ganar su corazón. Sasuke-kun utiliza ropa color azul, y su porte es bastante… ¡ah! —dijo eso último bastante feliz.

—¿Ustedes se fijan en eso? —dijo Naruto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo ella sorprendida— ¡Claro que sí!

—Nunca he considerado la ropa, porque no me fijo en la ropa de las chicas para saber si son bonitas —Pensó si alguna vez en su vida se preocupó por la ropa de Sakura. Sabía que ella era una hermosura, así que, ¿cómo podría verse mal?

—¿Acaso los hombres no se fijan en la ropa?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—A mi solo me gusta una persona y listo —dijo él.

Ino frunció el ceño. Si así pensaba un chico, ¿cuántos no tenían el mismo pensamiento? ¿Se estaba preocupando para nada? Debían agradecer que tenía la decencia de peinarse o de lo contrario ni la mirarían.

—¿Me estás diciendo que las apariencias no te importan?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y llevó su mano a la barbilla.

—Sakura-chan tiene un bonito cabello, camina con fuerza y tienen una frente que me gustaría…

Mirar a Naruto declarar que una chica era linda la hacía enojar, solo le hacía desear que Sasuke fuera así con ella.

—¿Te gustaría que? —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Nada —dijo Naruto apenado—. ¿Por qué no empezamos el día?

—Bien —dijo ella con enfado—. ¡Apúrate!

De inmediato comenzó a empujar a Naruto por la espalda.

—¡Oye! ¡No necesitas empujarme! —dijo el chico sorprendido de que Ino pudiera con su peso—. ¡Pudo moverme solo!

Naruto se quitó del camino y miró fijamente a Ino. No entendía a las chicas, ¿por qué lo lastimaban sin ninguna razón?

—¡Caminaré solo, 'ttebayo!

Ino hizo una mueca y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Ok, vamos a casa de Sakura.

El ninja no cuestionó a su consejera. Solo quería continuar con el plan del día y esperaba no tener cara de amargado cuando mirara a Sakura.

—Quiero que la invites a comer. Me ocultaré todo el día para ver cómo vas.

—¿Solo eso? —dijo Naruto—. ¿No que eras una chica con mucha experiencia?

—Queremos que se mire natural, ¿no era esa tu preocupación?

—Tienes razón, pero creí que recibiría más ayuda, ¿sabes? —dijo Naruto—. Tu misma dijiste que necesitaba cambiar algunos aspectos para atraer a Sakura, ¡eso fue hace unos minutos!

—No me digas cómo hacer esto.

El chico sonrió confiado. No entendía a las chicas, pero sabía cómo sacar a cualquier persona de quicio. Si ella solo la molestaría, él también.

—Estás celosa de Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo.

Él tenía razón. Ella estaba celosa de su amiga. Le enfadaba que ella tuviera tanta suerte con todo. Puede que ninguna de las dos tenía suerte con Sasuke, pero ella ya tenía a un enamorado detrás. ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente bonita? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para atraer a los chicos? Ino tenía un cabello muy largo, se cuidaba la piel e inclusive entrenaba para ser una buena kunoichi. ¿Qué buscaba un chico en una chica? ¡Ella merecía a un hombre enamorado de ella! ¡Y tenía que ser Sasuke!

—¡¿Y?!

Ya estaban subiendo por las escaleras que dirigían al apartamento de Sakura, pero eso no impidió a Naruto de seguir molestando a la rubia.

Sonrió con malicia.

—¿Te gusto?

Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron de blanco y un chakra oscuro comenzó a rodear su cuerpo. Fue justo en ese momento en que Naruto supo que lo había arruinado.

—¡No, imbécil! —Abrió la palma de su mano y le dio una cachetada. Ahora tenía una gran marca roja y su mejilla no dejaba de punzar.

—No era necesario, dattebayo —dijo desanimado—. Era una broma.

La chica le lanzó una mirada de enfado. Resistía las ganas de darle otro golpe.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los intrusos voltearon en frente asustados, ahí estaba Sakura Haruno, con un cabello desaliñado, ojos semi abiertos y con una frente que decía "no molestar".

—¡Perdón, Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto tratando de proteger su rostro.

—No estoy de humor para pegarte —dijo con voz ronca.

Naruto comenzó a rascarse la nuca con nervios mientras se reía levemente.

La chica frunció el ceño y sujeto con más fuerza la puerta. Ino pudo percibir el enojo obvio de su enemiga y Naruto seguía riéndose. Parecía que se burlaba y eso no lo podía soportar Sakura Haruno.

Ya tenía sentido porqué Sakura lo consideraba una gran molestia. Necesitaban comunicarse mejor o surgirían malentendidos porque si ambos no podían interpretar las emociones y sentimientos del otro, sería imposible que supieran como se sentían. Debían conocerse mejor.

—Naruto vino a invitarte a salir —dijo Ino y de inmediato el chico se quedó boquiabierto. Quería arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación e ir a esconderse en el lugar más recóndito por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar. Se suponía que él debía invitarla, sin su ayuda. Ahora sospecharían del plan.

La otra chica arqueó una ceja.

—¿Es una broma?

—No, vino a invitarte a comer umeboshi —dijo ella sin chistar.

Naruto quería quejarse, pero si lo hacía, tenía la sensación de que arruinaría el momento.

—¿Él me invita a comer ciruelas? ¿O tú lo haces?

El pobre niño quería desmayarse y olvidarse de todo. Con eso su reputación cambiaría de ser una persona atrevida a ser un miedoso. Pero Ino sabía lo que hacía.

—Seamos realistas —Sonrió—. Si solo hubieras visto a Naruto al abrir la puerta, ni siquiera lo hubieras dejado hablar.

Sakura la miró con cuidado. Tenía razón, pero eso no le decía por qué estaba ayudando al chico. Apenas y se dirigen la palabra.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el truco? ¿Porque quieres que salga con Naruto?

El chico dirigió su mirada al suelo derrotado. No entendía por qué seguía teniendo esperanzas y eso le molestaba. Había veces en las que deseaba no tenerlas para evitarse de decepciones y tantos problemas, aunque, ¿quién sería él si se rindiera? Un chico cualquiera.

Sakura suspiró cansada.

—No vuelvan a hacerme una broma.

—Pero no…!

—Lo que sea, Ino.

Ella comenzó a cerrar la puerta con lentitud, pero Naruto sujeto la orilla de la puerta.

—Dame una oportunidad, por favor.

Sakura podía ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos. La sorprendía, jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable, aunque esa mirada ya la había presenciado en ella. Varias veces estuvo en su lugar, cuando le pedía a Sasuke si podían salir. Él nunca contestaba y simplemente la dejaba sola. Una vez dijo que era una molestia y fue lo peor que pudo haber oído… Ella siempre le decía a Naruto que era una molestia.

—Está bien.

Era imposible lo que había escuchado.

—¿Cómo?

Las mejillas de Sakura cambiaron a un color rojizo.

—¡Lo que escuchaste! —dijo alterada. No podía creer que había aceptado salir con él. ¿A Sasuke le importaría? ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Naruto sonrió ampliamente luciendo sus dientes afilados. Tenía que pellizcarse para comprobar que era la realidad.

—Será como amigos —dijo ella apenada—. Nos conoceremos mejor.

Eso no desánimo al rubio, al contrario, ahora podría conocerla mejor y no solo sería el compañero molesto del equipo siete. Posiblemente hasta podían disminuir los golpes… Eso era pedir demasiado.

—Nos vemos en el puesto Oishii, a las 5 de la tarde.

—Sí, nos vemos —él dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Lo hacía de manera tan natural que no se veía extraño. Hasta cierto punto aparentaba estar relajado a pesar de su emoción. Lo cual hizo tranquilizar un poco a Sakura. Tenía que recordar que él era Naruto, no debía estar nerviosa.

—Como amigos —Repitió ella con más seguridad.

—Perfecto, estaré esperando con Naruto para confirmar que irás —dijo Ino—. No permitiré que lo dejes solo.

El chico Uzumaki la miró con enfado.

—Ella nunca lo haría.

La chica de cabello rosa estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de Naruto. Siempre veía el lado bueno de cualquiera. No tenía que serlo hacia ella porque no lo trataba con decencia. Él era al único a quien golpeaba.

—No lo haré, Ino —dijo con firmeza.

Podía ser una desgraciada con su compañero, sin embargo, no se atrevería a hacerlo si ya había aceptado a la cita… mejor dicho, la invitación. Saldrían como amigos y hablarían. Eso no tenía nada de malo para ella.

—Como sea —dijo la rubia tratando de quitar la tensión—, adiós.

—Adiós —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Nos vemos —dijo Sakura y cerró la puerta.


	3. Cita

¡Hola, chiquillos! Aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior, seguimos en el día número uno para conquistar a Sakura.

Espero lo disfruten :D

* * *

Día 1: Cita

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, pensando en qué era más sorprendente, que Ino ayudara a Naruto, que Naruto no se desilusionada porque tendrían una reunión como amigos o que ella accediera a salir con él por lástima.

Tantas veces en su vida había pensado que era preferible decir "no quiero nada contigo" y no intentar salir con esa persona, por más que fuera como amigos porque eso solo sería una ilusión. Prefería ser rechazada por Sasuke hasta ser correspondida de verdad. Podrían decir que era masoquista, pero era su regla en el amor, la cual había roto.

No debió haber aceptado. Seguro se dejó llevar porque acababa de levantarse. Casi nadie puede pensar correctamente al despertar y ella no era la excepción. No tuvo ganas de cerrar la puerta con enojo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ni le respondió a Ino Yamanaka con insultos inteligentes. Si no lograba eso, ¿cómo iba a tener el poco corazón para negarse a salir con un chico que estaba a punto de llorar?

—Hija, ¿qué había sido ese escándalo?

La chica brincó del susto.

—Mamá, recuerda tocar —dijo Sakura con enfado.

Mebuki la miró extrañada, pensó que diría algo más agresivo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijo ella sentándose a lado de su hija.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada.

La rubia posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hija y aquello enfadó a Sakura. Sabía lo que vendría después. Su madre no pararía hasta descubrir la verdad.

—Te enojaste al abrir la puerta y luego te desanimaste al cerrarla —declaró Mebuki—. ¿Quién te causó eso?

La niña suspiró.

—Voy a salir ―Hizo una pausa―, será como amigos.

Mebuki siempre estuvo esperando el día en que su hija tuviera una cita para apoyarla y tener un momento especial con ella, pero Sakura no estaba feliz.

―No tienes por qué ir ―dijo la madre.

―Lo sé ―susurró.

―¿Entonces? ―Arqueó una ceja―. ¿Para qué ir?

* * *

Naruto seguía sonriendo e Ino se maldecía por lo suertudo que era. Inclusive ella había creído que Sakura lo rechazaría y estaba preparada para ser más ruda. Pero ya que estaba arreglado eso faltaba su cita, Sasuke Uchiha.

Para invitarlo sin que su enemiga sospechara de sus planes sería un reto. Tenía pensado invitarlo ya que pasara una semana, pero no quería esperar y estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Si no funcionaba la cita de Naruto, él se dispondría a arruinar su reputación con Sasuke y las posibilidades para que fuera su novio serían aún más nulas de lo que ella creía. Para el nuevo plan, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para tan siquiera disimular e ir a un sitio al que nunca Sakura Haruno se atrevería a mirar o podría distraerla.

—Bien, Naruto —dijo Ino sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos—. Hoy tendrás tu cita y mañana será la mía. Tú me ayudarás para que Sakura no lo descubra.

Naruto abrió los ojos de más. Si se interponía en la vida de Sakura sin justificación aparente, todo podría resultar mal.

—¡Mi reputación, 'ttebayo! —dijo Naruto asustado.

Tenía un punto. Sin su reputación, ella tampoco tendría uno. Alguien más tendría que ser la distracción y el único que podía era Sasuke. Ino sonrió levemente. Esa semana sería muy interesante.

—Y si… ¿cambias tu apariencia a la de Sasuke?

Naruto miró hacia los lados más asustado que antes. Quería asegurarse de que nadie conocido los estuviera escuchando.

—¿Quién te dijo? —susurró el chico.

Ino pensaba que Naruto era un atrevido, pero no a tal grado de imitar a Sasuke por esa razón.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo sorprendida.

El muchacho le señaló con su dedo que guardara silencio.

—Nunca vayas a decirle a nadie, en especial a Sakura-chan.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta. No tenía que darle más explicación.

—Cambiaste tu apariencia a la de Sasuke para conquistar a Sakura —susurró rápidamente.

El chico asintió avergonzado.

—Y creía que yo era la demente —dijo ella.

—¡Cállate, dattebayo! —dijo Naruto sin dirigirle la mirada.

Se veía tan desanimado que eso podía afectar a su cita con Sakura. Además, sería extraño que tuviera esa actitud, simplemente no era parte de Naruto. Ella tenía que cambiar eso.

—Mira, no te juzgo —dijo Ino—. Tenía la misma idea hace unos instantes.

—Pero eso no lo hace menos malo —dijo Naruto desesperado.

—Si quieres no lo hacemos —dijo ella sin detenerse a pensarlo, algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero la prioridad era ese día, no el mañana. Luego vería cómo se las arreglaría.

—Ni le dirás a Sakura-chan —dijo de nuevo.

—No lo haré —dijo Ino ofendida. Ya había dejado en claro que sería su secreto.

El ninja la miró como si esperara a que hablara más.

—Lo prometo —dijo Ino rodando los ojos.

—Bien —Se tranquilizó y pronto recuperó la compostura—. ¿En qué aspecto me ayudarás?

"Todo", eso quería decir Ino, pero se reservaría. No quería que Naruto actuara igual o más de necio que ella. Esta vez no lo arruinaría.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en el cabello?

Naruto tragó saliva y tocó su cabeza. Asintió lentamente.

* * *

Las cuatro cuarenta de la tarde. Sakura Haruno ya estaba en el puesto Oishii, esperando a su "cita". Estaba en una mesa solamente para dos personas y se dedicaba a mirar la decoración del restaurante, al no saber de qué hablaría con Naruto. Lo único que tenían en común era estar en el mismo equipo de ninjas.

—Buenas, tardes ¿puedo traerle algo? —dijo un trabajador del puesto.

—Un jugo de naranja —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Muy bien —Sonrió amablemente y se dispuso a traer su orden.

Sakura comenzó a golpear levemente la mesa con sus dedos.

 _Maldita Ino._

A las cinco de la tarde, ya estaba tomando su jugo de naranja. De nuevo pensó que había sido mala idea aceptar, tal vez habían bromeado de verdad. Ino le había asegurado que estaría antes de que ella llegara, pero fue el caso contrario. Fue una tonta por creerle a Ino… No, mejor dicho, por caer en las palabras de Naruto, que parecían de lo más sinceras.

 _Naruto idiota._

La chica se levantó con determinación. Alzó la mano y el hombre que la atendió asintió. Pronto llegó con un ticket que le indicaba el precio del jugo.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡No te vayas!

Sakura volteó detrás apresurada y ahí estaba Naruto. Lo observó detenidamente en la cabeza. Su cabello estaba partido a la mitad y pegado a su cráneo. Habían utilizado demasiado gel, al punto de tener su cabello formando un casco duro amarillo.

El enojo y desesperación de Sakura pronto fue remplazado por risas.

—¡Oye, me esforcé! —dijo Ino enojada. La rubia estaba justo detrás de Naruto.

Sakura se rió más alto y el rostro de Naruto estaba más rojo conforme pasaban los segundos. El niño no entendía qué tenía de malo y no quería averiguarlo. Por culpa de Ino se había avergonzado en público frente a la niña que amaba. Ahora era una burla.

Naruto apretó sus manos y con paso firme dio media vuelta.

—Naruto —dijo Ino con furia—, ni te atrevas.

—¡Déjame en paz, 'ttebayo!

Los clientes de Oishii se quedaron en silencio, algunos miraban de reojo lo que estaba pasando y muchos otros murmuraban. Una mujer mayor, que se encontraba al fondo del restaurante, caminó hacia ellos con aire de autoridad. No se veía del todo feliz por el escándalo.

—Disculpen, ¿podrían retirarse? —la anciana les dijo sin despegar la mirada del rubio. Esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

—Lo lamento, fue mi culpa —dijo Sakura de inmediato para quitar la tensión—. Fui la causante de esto. Puede sacarme si lo desea, pero ellos no tienen por qué irse.

La kunoichi sacó su monedero y dejó el dinero suficiente para pagar su jugo en la mesa. La señora no estaba interesada en lo que las chicas hicieron, lo que captaba su total atención era Naruto. Ella miraba al ninja con desprecio y un gran disgusto, como si fuese una enfermedad. El chico reconocía muy bien esa mirada y no se ofendería por las amenazas de esa anciana.

—Disculpen el comportamiento de mi madre —Llegó una mujer más joven a interrumpir y la anciana se cruzó de brazos—. Me llamo Atsu y soy la encargada de Oishii. Deseo darles platillos de cortesía como disculpa, si es que desean quedarse.

Atsu hizo una ligera reverencia, mientras que la anciana decidió irse. Naruto miró a la mujer sorprendida. No esperaba que un desconocido lo defendiera, menos el encargado del lugar, casi siempre eran ellos quienes lo sacaban.

—Me retiraré —dijo Ino nerviosa mientras hacía una reverencia—. ¡Perdón por el desorden!

—No se preocupe —Sonrió amablemente la mujer.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, pero debo retirarme —Lo único que podía hacer era desear que la cita saliera bien, sin importar que Naruto saliera golpeado en el proceso.

Cuando la rubia se fue, Atsu dirigió su atención a los otros chicos.

—Perdón —dijo Sakura también haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—No tienen nada de que disculparse. Fuimos muy groseros.

—Pero nosotros hicimos escándalo —dijo Sakura confundida.

La mujer quería asegurarles que nadie en su tienda iba a hablar o mirar de mala manera a Naruto, que sería bienvenido cuantas veces quisiera, pero ella simplemente sonrió.

Minutos más tarde, la mujer les sirvió personalmente dos platillos de umeboshi y vasos de té caliente. Ambos comían despacio y permanecían en un silencio incómodo. A pesar de lo ocurrido, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo sobre la anciana o la amabilidad de Atsu, ni siquiera hablaban sobre lo más cotidiano, como el clima. En cambio, Sakura no dejaba de mirar su comida y Naruto no dejaba de tocarse el cabello.

—Perdón por reírme —dijo Sakura y el chico hizo una mueca. No quería que tocara ese tema. Todo menos eso.

—Perdón —repitió esta vez apenada—. Lo hice sin pensar.

—¿Tan mal está? —dijo Naruto temeroso.

Sí. Le había causado risa cómo se veía Naruto y creía que ese peinado no le favorecía debido a su personalidad. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su cabello alborotado y no que se viera tan... ¿elegante? No sabía cómo describir ese peinado, pero se notaba que Ino y él se habían tomado demasiado tiempo para darle esa forma estática al cabello.

—Está bien —dijo rápidamente—. Es que me sorprendiste. No creí que fueras tan dedicado a tu cabello.

—Gracias —dijo un tanto forzado.

—Si quieres peinarte así, hazlo —dijo ella deseando que ya no fuera incómodo el momento—, no debes esperar a que otros lo aprueben.

—Lo sé —dijo entre dientes sin dirigirle la mirada.

Perfecto. En definitiva, los papeles se habían invertido. Naruto no quería hablarle y ella hacía el esfuerzo de interactuar con él.

—No sabía que te gustaba comer umeboshi —dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida, la cual no fue apreciada por el chico.

—Pues sí —dijo él tomando otra ciruela.

Sakura apretó los puños. Si el ninja seguía con esa actitud, él acabaría muy pronto con un buen golpe y sin ningún acompañante.

—Creí que pedirías ramen —dijo la chica resistiendo su enojo.

—Pues sí —volvió a decir, demostrando que no estaba escuchando a Sakura y que le importaba un carajo la reunión.

La chica concentró su energía en uno de sus puños y pronto su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura negro.

—Naruto —El chico volteó a verla y comenzó a sudar. Sabía que pronto llegaría su fin—. Me he esforzado por tratarte bien y ahora que me disculpo te vale.

El rubio se quedó paralizado. No sabía qué responderle. Debido a su emoción ni siquiera había notado el cambio de actitud que tuvo su amada. Realmente estaba cegado por el amor y estuvo tan concentrado en impresionarla que, irónicamente, no la tomó en cuenta.

—Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto sorprendido—. Perdón.

La kunoichi respiró hondo. Con lentitud y mucha fuerza de voluntad relajó sus manos. No dejaría que sus impulsos la gobernaran.

—Bien —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto sonrió aliviado. Quería abrazarla porque de verdad estaba esforzándose por él. Ya no era el compañero molesto, pero no era amado como Sasuke Uchiha. Tal vez ya era Naruto Uzumaki, "el chico que la invito a salir", posiblemente hasta un amigo.

—¿Sabes?, no me gusta este peinado —dijo Naruto comiendo otra ciruela—. No le digas a Ino o se enfadara.

La chica no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo le hacía caso a Yamanaka?

—Dile que ya no te haga ese peinado a la próxima —dijo Sakura—. ¿Para que hacerlo si no querías?

Naruto se rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—También quería esforzarme.

Esta vez, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto era un chico que tardaba en notar los gestos que otros hacían por él, pero no lo hacía a propósito, era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta. Además, a Sakura también le hacía falta comprender y apreciar los gestos del chico.

—Ahorita vuelvo —Se levantó y fue directo al baño.

Cuando Naruto regresó a la mesa, él estaba más sonriente y confiado. Había destruido la creación de Ino Yamanaka. Su cabello ya no tenía ataduras.

—¿Mejor?

—¡Por supuesto, dattebayo! —dijo Naruto—. Ya no siento que estoy calvo.

Sakura se rió, pero rápidamente cubrió su boca. No quería que él se desanimara.

—Descuida, ya tengo cabello —dijo Naruto riéndose y la chica lo acompañó en su risa.


	4. Operación Sasuke-kun

Hola, pequeñines. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten a pesar de lo que tuvieron que esperar y lo que tendrán que esperar porque ya entraré a la Universidad de nuevo. Lo siento. :'(

* * *

Día 2: Operación Sasuke-kun

Ino estaba frustrada. El nuevo peinado de Naruto no había funcionado para impresionar a Sakura. Trató de asimilar el cabello lacio de Sasuke, pero la otra chica lo había encontrado gracioso. Fue un fracaso total y ni siquiera insistió en el atuendo de Naruto, ni su forma de actuar.

No quería tocar la puerta. Ni quería que al abrirse Naruto le diera malas noticias. No quería escuchar que Sakura no estaba interesada, aunque fuera en ser amigos. Ella y el rubio habían llegado tan lejos como para que se arruinara su plan principal: conquistar a Sasuke.

—Ya hazlo —susurró Ino.

Tocó levemente y de inmediato el rubio abrió la puerta. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su cabello estaba más despeinado y llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones rotos. Parecía un vagabundo cansado, pero su amplia sonrisa contrastaba con su aspecto.

—La cita fue de maravilla. Aunque tuve que deshacerme el peinado —dijo mordiéndose la lengua. No quería decir eso—. Pero todo lo demás estuvo bien, gracias.

Ino respiró profundamente. El hecho de que se despeinara era lo de menos, ya se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Pronto estaría más cerca de Sasuke.

—Entonces, debemos empezar con el otro plan —dijo en voz baja, pero sin opacar sus energías.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cuál? ¿Es en serio? —dijo desesperada.

El chico no podía captar.

—No sé —dijo simplemente. Lo único que tenía en mente era Sakura Haruno. Seguía ilusionado por su gran triunfo.

—Me refiero a Sasuke-kun y yo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron más.

—¿Tienes otro plan? —dijo cuidadoso—. Que no tenga que ver con eso.

—Te dije que no cambiarías de apariencia —dijo Ino rodando los ojos—. Vístete y reúnete conmigo en la florería de mi familia. Estaré esperándote.

Esa locación fue la primera que le vino a la mente el día de ayer. Era perfecta. Casi nunca se encontraba a un conocido, compañero o amigo suyo, por lo que no escucharía chismes. Además, su familia nunca pensaría que estaba enamorada de Naruto. Ellos sabían que su corazón pertenecía indiscutiblemente a Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Tienes florería?

—Ay, Naruto —Creía que todos sabían sobre su florería. El establecimiento se llamaba "Flores Yamanaka". Su madre, la fundadora, se sentiría ofendida—. Por supuesto que...

—¡Me hubieras dicho, dattebayo! ¡Le hubiera dado flores a Sakura-chan!

Volvió a sentir enojo y celos por la suerte de la frentesota. Sería más sencillo para Ino si su enemiga en el amor estuviera enamorada de Naruto, así nadie tendría problemas. Pero pronto ella estaría a lado de Sasuke Uchiha. Su príncipe azul le daría flores, inclusive más de las que Naruto pudiera darle a Sakura. Él sería el hombre más amoroso.

—Ya arréglate —dijo Ino con una mueca de disgusto—. La florería está a tres bloques adelante de Ichiraku ramen.

—Sí —dijo Naruto alegre, imaginándose qué reacción tendría la chica de sus sueños si le daba un ramo de flores.

—Nos vemos —dijo Ino y el niño también se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

—Hola —dijo el niño entrando al establecimiento de los Yamanaka. La chica que buscaba se encontraba regando unas flores—. ¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

Ino dejó en un estante el aspersor de agua.

—Sencillo —dijo ella—. Iré directamente con Sasuke-kun y le pediré una cita. Así como tú hiciste con Sakura.

Naruto hizo un leve ruido con su boca. Pensaba que sería distinto lo que diría, un plan más elaborado. Había recorrido medio Konoha solo para escuchar una simple frase.

—¿Qué? —dijo la chica un tanto molesta.

Naruto se rascó la nuca de manera nerviosa. Sabía que se enojaría, pero prefería contar la verdad. De todas formas, no era el mejor disimulando.

—Siempre haces eso, ¿no?

Ella siempre estaba detrás de Sasuke, pero eso ni significaba que antes había intentado pedirle una cita. Él usualmente estaba ocupado entrenando y eso la frenaba. Dejaría que él cumpliera sus metas, aunque deseara estar a su lado.

—No —dijo Ino—. Ahora lo intentaré.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Naruto solo asintió e Ino lo miró fijamente. Comenzó a rascarse las manos, una costumbre suya cuando se sentía nerviosa o ansiosa.

—¿Crees que diga sí?

No sabía lo que podría esperarle a la rubia. Las personas que han visto tan siquiera de reojo a Sasuke, sabían que ignoraba a sus fanáticos. Esto le enfurecía a Naruto porque buscaba que lo reconocieran y el otro chico ni siquiera se esforzaba en ser amable… Tal vez Sasuke la ignoraría.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Se sentía más aterrada.

—Pero eres su compañero de equipo.

Se sintió mal por ella. Pensaba que ella tendría más seguridad para acercarse a Sasuke para salir, porque ella ya había declarado su gran amor y admiración. Eso tendría que tomar más valor. No entendía por qué estaba actuando así. Era la primera vez que la veía tan mal. Ella podía ser incluso más positiva que él.

—Ya sabes que es muy serio y callado —respondió—. No sé qué esperar.

Ino miró al suelo desanimada. Naruto no era muy bueno lidiando con temas sentimentales, pero si ella pudo ayudarlo con Sakura, le regresaría el favor. Se lo debía. Ya no simplemente porque era parte de un plan.

—Pero si pude salir con Sakura, ¿por qué tú no con Sasuke?

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto realmente era un optimista, una cualidad de la que ella se burlaba en la Academia. Ahora se alegraba de que fuera así. Muy pocos podían mantener la vista en alto a pesar de los tropiezos y los posibles problemas futuros.

—Gracias —dijo la chica emocionada—. Tú lo único que harás será distraer a Sakura, si es que la encuentras cerca mi cuando vaya con Sasuke.

—Ok —dijo Naruto con las manos sobre su cintura—. ¡Hay que empezar, 'ttebayo!

* * *

La kunoichi había caminado por la calle principal de Konoha y no hubo señales de su enemiga en el amor. Naruto se aseguró de que ella no estuviera cerca, ocultándose entre las calles y edificios cercanos. Su plan estaba funcionando. El único paso que le faltaba era preguntarle a Sasuke si podía salir con ella o no. Nada de cambios.

Ya no se complicaría en detalles como lo hizo en la cita de Naruto. Le había ido bien siendo él mismo. Por eso Ino ni se atrevería a mover un solo cabello.

Antes pensaba que lo llevaría largo por Sasuke, ¿pero realmente él prefería ese tipo de cabello? Si fuera así, ¿por que tenía que importarle? Si él la quería como amiga o algo más, la aceptaría. Así como ella hacía con él.

—¿Ya?

La chica sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Su acompañante le había susurrado justo en un momento crucial y delicado. Él tuvo suerte de que no se atrevió a gritar. De lo contrario su plan se hubiese arruinado.

—Me asustaste —susurró entre dientes.

—Toca, no es tan difícil, dattebayo —dijo él sin dejar de vigilar.

—¿Por qué tan desesperado? —dijo ella enfadada.

—Has estado ahí como veinte minutos —dijo él alzando una ceja—. ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

—Tranquilo —Se cruzó de brazos—. Lo puedo hacer yo.

—Por supuesto —dijo en un tono claramente sarcástico, pero ella lo ignoró.

Ella miró con enfado la puerta, hasta que este sentimiento se esfumó de inmediato. Sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos. El optimismo de Naruto la había cegado porque una vez ahí no se sintió segura.

Naruto suspiró enfadado.

—Me lo agradecerás después.

—No, espe...

Él tocó la puerta e Ino se paralizó. Deseaba gritar hasta desmayarse. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y no podía golpear a Naruto porque ya ni siquiera estaba presente, se había ocultado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke. Esa era su voz.

—Uh, hola —dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa—. Soy Ino.

—Lo sé —dijo él.

Ino quería decirle que lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo miró, que él era su mundo, que era su inspiración para seguir siendo kunoichi, que era...

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

Tenía que actuar.

Cerró los ojos, bajó la mirada y apretó los puños.

—¡¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sasuke-kun?!

Abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a la del chico que tanto anhelaba. Lo había hecho. Sasuke estaría con ella y no con Sakura. La querría sin importar qué. La llevaría a donde quisiera mientras tomaba su mano. Estarían solos admirando la luna y pidiéndole a las estrellas fugaces que...

—No.

... su amor fuera eterno.

* * *

Antes de irme, responderé a el comentario de un usuario anónimo, que posiblemente sea una duda que ustedes tengan.

Review del usuario Meems: "[…] espero en un futuro que tu historia continúe que se relate después de la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, es que ando cautivada con esos capítulos […]".

Respuesta: La historia no continuará hasta la cuarta guerra ninja. Como indico en mi summary, solamente abarcaran los días en que traten de conquistar a Sakura. Sin embargo, tengo pensado realizar un fanfic. NaruSaku ubicado después de la cuarta guerra ninja, pero ignorando unos detalles como el SasuSaku y NaruHina del final. Por el momento no lo publicaré, pero ya sabrás cuando lo suba ;)

Gracias por tu review, querido anónimo(a).

* * *

Bueno chiquillos, eso es todo. Nos vemos a la próxima.

¡Adiós!


	5. Idiotas

¡Hola, lectores! Lamento haber tardado, pero tuve unos problemas personales que me provocaron un bloqueo al escribir. Aunque descuiden, hice lo posible para salir de ella y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Día #2: Idiotas

Naruto no estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que esa sería su respuesta porque a todas sus admiradoras las había ignorado o respondido de la misma forma. Bastante seco y sin sentimientos.

El chico sintió algo de culpa por no haberle advertido a Ino directamente, pero tampoco quiso ofenderla. Ella la había apoyado con Sakura y si la desilusionaba, Naruto estaba seguro de que Ino trataría de vengarse contra él por el resto de su vida. Ahora... Terminó con el resultado que menos esperaba, a pesar de esforzarse en evitarlo.

Ino lo asesinaría de cualquier forma.

Suspiró. Jamás se imaginó que se encontraría en una situación así de delicada, especialmente que tratase de los amores platónicos. No era un experto. Naruto se sentía como en la Academia, cuando todas las pruebas asignadas por su maestro las hacía mal u horrible. Pero, a pesar de ello, sabía que lo más sensible y razonable era ir con Ino y decirle algo cursi como "Sasuke es el idiota más grande de todos. No te sientas mal y mejor… ¿ve a entrenar hasta desahogarte?".

Maldita sea. Eso era un buen ejemplo de por qué no ayudaba a los demás con sus sentimientos. Naruto era un ninja. Se suponía que debía mostrar un nulo sentimiento o tan siquiera tratar porque las peleas solo eran... golpes.

Puso sus manos sobre la cintura. Tras unos minutos de pensar, supo que no sería buena idea ir con Ino. Si no sabía ni qué hacer cuando él sufría, ¿cómo trataría a una persona con el corazón partido?

Con lo que pasó, Yamanaka se desquitaría con él, cuando no tenía la culpa de las palabras de Sasuke; así que, lo único que quedaba era encarar al imbécil que destrozó a su consejera en el amor. Porque aquello solo le hacía pensar que él no tenía posibilidades con Sakura Haruno y además, alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar. Cualquiera desearía que un grupo de personas lo quisiera y él simplemente descartaba el aprecio como si no fuera importante.

Tocó la puerta con determinación y de inmediato se escuchó a su enemigo del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vengo a decirte que eres un idiota.

Eso fue suficiente para que el Uchiha abriera la puerta. Al salir, mostró su típico semblante serio, pero Naruto lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que aquello tenía un toque de enojo. Eso era perfecto para que su ira se descontrolara.

—Mira, no entiendo para qué se están ayudando en lograr algo imposible.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Pero no me involucren.

El Jinchūriki buscaba dejar callado al Uchiha y resultó ser lo opuesto. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso eran muy obvios? Si Sasuke ya sabía con tan solo un día de haber llevado a cabo el plan, no faltaba demasiado para que Sakura se enterase. Ella era una chica muy inteligente y nadie debía subestimarla.

—Si quieren que Sakura se enamore de ti, no me interesa. Pero a mi déjenme solo —Sasuke cerró la puerta y dejó a su compañero paralizado. Aquellas palabras solo causaron que su corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte de lo que ya estaba.

Definitivamente era el idiota que Sakura tanto aclamaba.

* * *

El ninja no tardó demasiado en encontrar a Ino. Corrió hasta la florería "Yamanaka" y por suerte, ella se encontraba detrás del mostrador, arreglando una vasija elegante. La tallaba con fuerza a pesar de que rechinaba el vidrio contra su esponja.

—¡Ino! —Naruto dijo asustado—, debo decirte que...

La chica lo miró ferozmente. Esa mirada la utilizaba para que se alejara de su ¡Sasuke-kun!, y ahora lo usaría para descuartizarlo con el pensamiento. Cuando Naruto abriera la boca, habría una escena del crimen en Konoha.

—Sasuke ya sabe sobre el plan.

Ino sintió una presión en su estómago. Eso era lo que menos quería escuchar. Su día había empezado mal y terminaría peor. Si Sakura se llegara a enterar, desataría una nueva guerra ninja y no estaba lista para luchar, por lo menos no en su estado anímico actual.

Lo único que quedaba era esperar.

—Bien —susurró la chica.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta, dattebayo? —Se cruzó de brazos. No creía lo que estaba escuchando. Ya estaba resignado a salir, tan siquiera, con el ojo morado. Pero su situación le indicaba que todos saldrían perdiendo por culpa de un insensible— ¿Qué hay del idiota de Sasuke?

La rubia resistió las ganas de gritarle que Sasuke no era un idiota. Era su costumbre, una que se quitaría de encima porque no tenía caso defenderlo. Ella había jurado amarlo y él simplemente la ignoró. Sus esfuerzos para salir de la categoría "chica del montón", fueron en vano. Había sido rechazada como la mayoría de las personas que conocía. No tuvo caso haber peleado contra sus fanáticos, menos con Sakura Haruno, quien en algún momento había sido su mejor amiga.

Se sintió como una idiota… Cambiar la amistad por una pelea sin fin por un chico que ni en sus vidas iba a hacerle caso.

—No me interesa —Ino dejó en una repisa la vasija que estaba tallando. Ya había olvidado que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿No continuaremos con el plan?

Apretó los puños. Quería golpearlo, pero no estaba segura si era por estar sensible o porque él estaba preocupado por el plan. Tal vez era ambas.

—No hay trato

—¡No puedes retractarte!

Naruto era un cínico. No eran amigos, pero tan siquiera debía tener una pizca de decencia. Ella estaba sufriendo por el rechazo de su gran amor y lo único que le interesaba era un maldito plan que en realidad fueron acciones al azar que por fortuna funcionaron para él.

¿Para qué se preocupaba? El chico podía irse por su cuenta y olvidarse de ella, dejarla llorar en paz. Él podía ir con Sakura y repetir su cita.

—Ya lo hice —Tenía un nudo en la garganta aunque no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Ella no era la chica que se rendía a la primera, era la más testaruda y ruda. Había jurado hacer lo posible por conquistarlo, pero ya había terminado su misión. Él no la quería. Naruto más que nadie debía comprenderlo.

—¡Me lo prometiste!

—El trato fue que te ayudaría y tú a mí, pero ya no importa porque Sasuke no está interesado —dijo Ino con sus ojos humedecidos—. ¿Acaso quieres obligarlo a que me quiera?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. La chica tenía razón. El trato ya no podía seguir, pero habían llegado tan lejos en un día que no se imaginaba él solo a su suerte con Sakura Haruno. La mayoría del tiempo salía golpeado y no podía comprender por qué. Eso no podría cambiarlo de una noche a la mañana sin consejos. Además, Ino era la persona perfecta para ayudarlo, ellas dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas, aunque fuera solo para discutir.

—Pero todavía tengo oportunidad con Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto desanimado.

—Exacto —Ino dijo provocando que Naruto alzara una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—No seas tonto —Ino apretó sus labios, tratando de no decir algo que pudiera lamentar, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. Naruto fue quien empezó con sus insensibilidades—. ¡Tu cita fue bien! ¡No necesitaste cambiar tu cabello, ni tu ropa, ni siquiera tu forma de ser! ¡Nunca hiciste lo que te dije y aun así te fue bien! ¡¿No?!

—Pero…

—¡A ti solo te interesa el plan!

En un inicio eso fue verdad, pero cambió rápidamente cuando dio resultados el recibir su apoyo. Ino fue la persona que menos esperaba que lo hiciera. Sí, ella también lo hizo por su amor, pero fue un gesto que valoraba. Aquel trato ya no era si quiera un favor que le hacía. Para Naruto, rápidamente se convirtió en una promesa.

—No es cierto —dijo apretando sus dientes.

—Ya vete de la tienda.

Naruto apretó sus manos contra el mostrador. Quería quedarse y discutir como nunca, pero eso no lograría nada.

Respiró profundamente, logrando calmar de forma gradual su enojo. Caminó hacia la salida determinado y con paso firme.

Debía dejar de hablar y actuar.


	6. ¿Plan?

Antes que nada, debo decirles que originalmente iba a ser un fanfic. NaruSaku, pero decidí que mi historia sería mejor sin ninguna pareja. Debido a que, conforme escribía descubrí que era mejor dejarles un lindo mensaje sobre las relaciones de amistad, pareja y compañerismo.

Espero que les guste… ¡y feliz San Valentín!

* * *

Día #2: ¿Plan?

No había pasado una hora desde que Ino fue decepcionada y el plan se rompió como consecuencia. El ninja estaba desesperado. Rodaba de lado a otro en su cama, pensando en qué hacer para mejorar el asunto, pero lo único que llegó a su estómago fue una pesadez y a su boca un sabor amargo.

Creía que en parte fue su culpa que el plan se arruinara. Si le hubiese avisado a uno, tal vez seguiría insistiendo Ino en salir con Sasuke. Pero, por otro lado, era un caso perdido porque simplemente el ninja no estaba interesado. Al menos Ino sabía cuándo rendirse y aceptar las consecuencias. En cambio, Naruto había engañado a Sakura, por lo que no solo habría una asesina rubia persiguiéndolo, sino que su amor platónico con gusto la apoyaría en su muerte.

Ya no tendría oportunidad con ella ni como amigo una vez que Sakura descubriera la verdad. A menos que declarara… ¿la verdad?

Posiblemente funcionaría, en un mundo paralelo donde ella pensara: "¡Pobre!, solo lo hacía porque no iba a hablarle sin ayuda de Ino. Es solo un chico que no sabe sobre las mujeres"; pero eso simplemente era simplemente un sueño. Si ese mundo existiera, él tendría que ser igual de apuesto que Sasuke o inclusive más, porque era imposible que ella lo perdonase.

Naruto se llevó las manos a sus ojos e hizo un leve ruido con su boca en señal de queja.

Deseaba quedarse ahí hasta que se arreglara el asunto por sí solo. Eso sería lo más sencillo, pero sabía que en su vida había sobresalido de sus problemas actuando, fueran positivos o negativos los resultados… Además, minutos atrás había pensado en que haría lo necesario para arreglar su asunto. No iba a ignorar eso.

Maldito sea su sentido del deber por las promesas.

—Mierda.

Se levantó de su cama y se estiró, como si apenas se hubiera despertado.

Miró el reloj que tenía contra la pared con detenimiento. Si no actuaba, lo lamentaría más de lo que ya estaba haciéndolo.

Caminó a pasos cortos hacia el baño. Se lavó la cara con firmeza de tal forma que sus ojos estaban adoloridos y mirando estrellas. Parpadeó y se miró fijamente al espejo. Deseó que Sakura le hubiera dado un golpe de realidad antes de haber ocasionado su desastre.

Suspiró. Apretó sus manos y sin pensarlo más salió de su apartamento.

* * *

Sakura Haruno seguía repasando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su reunión. No porque estuviera emocionada, sino porque aquello había sido tan fuera de lo normal que, por un momento, creyó que era un sueño.

Se había esforzado tanto en que funcionara y así fue; inclusive Naruto puso de su parte. Por primera vez sintió que se comportaron como seres humanos pensantes y civilizados, ella no lo golpeó y él no dijo incoherencias que la volvieron loca. Sin embargo, ¿realmente eran tan graves sus acciones y palabras para merecer tal trato?

—Hija, ¿no me vas a contar?

La chica rodó los ojos por enésima vez en el día. Se encontraba en la diminuta sala de su casa, sentada en un sofá junto a su madre testaruda, tratando de mirar la televisión, pero era imposible. Ya le había contado su experiencia a la mujer y no la dejaba descansar.

Mebuki le replicaba con que no había dado suficientes detalles, pero lo dicho fue lo que necesitaba saber. Naruto y ella en Oishii. Punto final.

—Ya te dije, mamá —dijo molesta—. No insistas más.

—Vamos, déjala en paz, Mebuki —dijo el padre de la chica en tono divertido—. Pronto sabremos más sobre el muchacho que quiere a nuestra pequeña.

Kizashi guiñó el ojo y su esposa sonrió. Sakura solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. Además de querer sacarle el jugo a su reunión, todo su día estuvieron burlándose porque "amaba a Naruto con todo su corazón y no quería admitirlo".

—No querías ir, pero de todas formas lo hiciste —Mebuki alzó las cejas—. Mejor dicho, querías ir, solo que no lo aceptabas.

No. Ella sintió lástima al inicio y culpa una vez terminada la supuesta cita romántica.

—Ya basta —dijo cansada. Por más que insistiera, sus padres estarían jodiéndola por más de lo que podría soportar un ser humano normal.

—Está bien —dijo Mebuki notando la actitud de su hija. Ya era suficiente con el sufrimiento. Sabía que podía llegar a exagerar, pero en su opinión, Sakura podía ser muy dramática y sentimental. Tal como era su padre, aunque también él estuviera conspirando a su lado para molestarla.

—Bien —dijo el señor mirando de reojo a su esposa. Esperaba a que continuara con el juego, pero ella simplemente asintió y entendió que era mejor parar.

Ambos se retiraron a continuar con sus actividades del día. Sakura sintió que gran parte de su enojo reprimido se iba de encima, hasta que escuchó un golpe pesado y desesperado en la puerta principal. Al parecer había llegado alguien más para interrumpir la tranquilidad que deseaba.

Se levantó de inmediato a pesar de ver a su padre apresurado por abrir la puerta. Él, para evitar provocaciones y un contagio de sus malas ganas, se alejó.

Una vez que se fue su padre, Sakura abrió la puerta.

Quien había interrumpido su oportunidad de relajarse fue Naruto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Su voz sonó más enfadada de lo que esperaba. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, uno que no fue muy disimulado. La chica se sintió ofendida porque él había asumido lo peor de su persona.

—Sakura-chan, debo decirte algo —dijo esto con cuidado y de forma lenta. Nuevamente, esto confirmaba que estaba "tocando el terreno", esperando a que ella se enojara y él saliera lastimado.

—¿Qué? —Esta vez intentó que su voz sonara neutral, pero aun había descontento. Muchas veces era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos, en especial si se trataba del enojo.

Naruto volteó hacia los lados y no dejaba de mover su brazos y piernas. Estaba muy inquieto para que hablara de forma directa y sin dudar.

—Es mejor que salgas de tu casa.

La chica tenía sus manos sujetando la puerta que solo mostraba una parte de su cuerpo. No salía porque no lo creía necesario. Solo lo hacía si esperaba una plática larga y detallada. Eso nunca lo esperaría de Naruto.

Él no daba vueltas a los asuntos porque al final siempre soltaba la verdad por medio de sus sentimientos explosivos. Era muy impulsivo, pero ahora estaba controlando eso.

Algo estaba pasando y tenía que averiguarlo.

—Ok —Intrigada salió de su departamento y con ojos curiosos esperó a que algo en su persona le diera una pista de lo que pasaba. Lo único fuera de lo común era que no dejaba de observar sus alrededores, como si estuviera esperando a algo o alguien.

—Prométeme que no reaccionarás tan... exagerada.

¿Ella exagerada? Él era quien no dejaba de gritar todo el tiempo, ya sea por enojo, felicidad o tristeza. Naruto era el menos indicado para decir que era una dramática, pero debía tragarse su orgullo de exclamarle lo contrario. Si lo hacía, solo demostraría que él tenía razón. Ella únicamente podía tener la palabra.

La chica asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Quiero disculparme porque saliste conmigo.

Sakura no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces, confundida. Naruto se disculpó por... ¿por qué? Habían salido, pero aquello no fue molesto como sus ocurrencias, donde siempre recibía un golpe.

En un inicio fue un reto evitar una provocación suya, que en realidad eran todo menos eso. Pero gracias a que había salido bien la situación, pudo conocer aspectos tan mundanos de su compañero que fue como conocer a una persona nueva y no hablar con un individuo que llevaba años sabiendo su existencia. Fue una extraña sensación.

—No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

—Ino me ayudó a que salieras conmigo.

Eso había sido obvio. Sakura no era ingenua. Además, su enemiga declaró que sí había sido un plan para que Naruto, tan siquiera, pudiera pedirle una cita sin importar que fuera o no rechazado.

—Te amo, Sakura-chan.

Tenía que ser imposible. La chica sabía que él tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero jamás creyó que dijera esa frase. Solamente lo escuchaba en las películas más cursis, en los cuentos de hadas, las tarjetas de San Valentín, las parejas llenas de miel. El amor solo debía reservarse a eso. Tenía que ser un tema serio, del cual nadie tomara a la ligera.

Las personas de su edad no conocían el significado del amor. Ni siquiera ella se dignaba a admitir que amaba a Sasuke... Por lo menos, cuando salía de su boca, no era en serio.

Cada "te amo" que la chica decía, eran una simple declaración a causa de su emoción. Nunca lo meditaba ni pensaba en un futuro con él, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo se sentía el amor. Sasuke y ella no habían compartido los suficientes momentos que deseaba, pero cuando ambos salieran, el amor se escribiría solo.

Sakura estaba segura de que, una vez juntos, podrían ver el hilo rojo del destino que los une sin importar el tiempo y la distancia que pudiera atravesarse entre ellos. Sasuke y Sakura, la pareja perfecta, ¿pero Naruto y Sakura?

—No…

Naruto tenía una mirada expresiva y reservada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero sus labios se limitaron a permanecer quietos; mientras que sus manos temblaban, pero tenía los pies firmes.

Ella quería decirle que no estaba interesada, que su corazón únicamente latía por Sasuke-kun, pero no quería lastimarlo. A pesar de no conocer el amor, sabía lo que era la desesperación de buscar la aprobación y el cariño de los demás. Él quería ser correspondido y ella debía destrozar la ilusión que creo.

Al haber aceptado la invitación del rubio, ella le permitió soñar con una posible relación cercana. Le cedió una esperanza inexistente.

—Te amo, pero no tengo el derecho a engañarte.

De nuevo la conversación tomaba un camino que Sakura no se esperaba. ¿No se suponía que ella lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba ocultando...?

—Maldito idiota.

Ese momento debía ser la última escapatoria del chico, pero se quedó a la espera de su destino. La culpa estaba comiéndoselo vivo por haber traicionado la confianza de Sakura. La poca que tenía y que aun así la cedió.

Él cerró los ojos. Tensó su cuerpo por inercia.

El golpe jamás llegó. En cambio, escuchó respiraciones profundas y fuertes.

—Sa-sakura-chan.

La chica lloraba con una mano alzada, a punto de darle un golpe, pero solamente temblaba. Su brazo no era firme y decidido. El enojo no era suficiente para golpearlo debido a otros sentimientos que la acompañaban. Tristeza. Decepción.

—Todo fue un plan para que Ino se quedara con Sasuke —La chica logró decir a pesar de su voz rota. Naruto asintió en respuesta.

Jamás creyó que Naruto se atrevería a conspirar junto con Ino. Él era un idiota declarado. Sabía que no debía meterse con ella o sufriría las consecuencias. Además, él no era un insensible. Lo más característico de su persona era que se expresaba libremente, sin importar lo que pasara.

De verdad no conocía a Naruto.

—Solo vete.

Bajó la mano con desidia. Limpió con furia su rostro y sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada, lo dejó solo.


	7. Más decepciones

¡Hola! Espero que no estén tan decepcionados por haber tardado en actualizar, pero estuve bastante enferma en mis días ausente. Apenas estoy recuperándome, por lo que, si existe alguna incoherencia en la redacción u otro aspecto de la historia, no duden en avisarme, sería de gran ayuda.

¡Sin más que decir, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

Día #2: Más decepciones

Llegó a su habitación en silencio sin que nadie se percatara de lo que había ocurrido. Sus padres aparentemente no sospechaban la razón de su mal humor, lo cual agradeció Sakura.

Después de que su familia la molestara con que "en realidad amaba a Naruto", no le apetecía hablarles. ¿Cómo se atrevían a declarar eso? Si alguno de esos sentimientos hubiera sido cierto, en ese momento estaría llorando hasta que fuera imposible. Su caso era diferente. Lloró un poco por decepción y se calló de inmediato por orgullo.

Detestaba trasmitir debilidad, especialmente si la habían lastimado. Eso solo le demostraba a su atacante que había ganado. Naruto la derrotó, pero eso no significaba que la pelea había terminado. Aún había un pequeño detalle que podía mejorar sus ánimos.

Él había ayudado a Ino para acercarse a Sasuke-kun, pero Sakura tenía la sospecha de que todavía no se le declaraba. Ella sabía que, por más que mostrara su gran extroversión al mundo, Ino tenía un límite que jamás cruzaría. Tenía miedo de declarar su amor y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, su actitud era la prueba de que era cierto.

Sakura apretó con fuerza los puños en señal de determinación. Esta vez, ella tendría la ventaja.

* * *

El ninja corrió y saltó entre los edificios hasta llegar a la cima de las cabezas representativas de los Hokage. Se sentó en una de ellas y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse la cara.

Desde el inicio se sintió preparado para un rechazo debido a los obvios sentimientos de Sakura y entendía que no se volverían en una pareja porque él lo deseaba. Sus pensamientos eran una total ironía por su trato con Ino, pero era la verdad. No podía continuar con los secretos y engaños.

Lo correcto era revelar su acuerdo con Ino, sin importar que fuera difícil porque creyó por un instante que las consecuencias serían mínimas a comparación de sus acciones. Pensó que habría una posibilidad de ser perdonado. Deseó que ese fuera el mejor escenario. En cambio, hizo llorar a Sakura.

Hubiera preferido que le gritara, lo golpeara o algo que no resultara en lastimarla. La felicidad de los otros era más importante. Los sentimientos de Sakura eran más relevantes que los suyos.

—Soy un idiota —dijo con voz rota.

Quería que todo lo sucedido fuera un sueño, una pesadilla.

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se mordió el labio inferior para que su boca dejara de temblar, pero sintió un sabor amargo. Se había rasgado el labio.

Tenía tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado así. Antes de entrar a la Academia era común que ocurriera, casi siempre después de que los aldeanos lo llamaran por sobrenombres y no dejaran que sus hijos se acercaran. Decían era un monstruo que necesitaba desaparecer, así como la vieja de Oishii había pensado. Lo notó en su mirada.

¿Lo había notado Sakura? ¿Se había percatado de aquella mirada? ¿No era consiente de quién creían que era?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Tenía que pensar en cómo resolver su conflicto.

* * *

La rubia tenía la cabeza agachada, sobre sus brazos. Seguía en la florería sin prestarle demasiada atención a los clientes que ocasionalmente llegaban. No lograba ignorar todo el maldito desastre que ocurrió todo por su desesperación, por querer ganar el amor de Sasuke Uchiha, como si aquello fuera lo más sencillo del mundo… Para Naruto lo fue.

Con sus uñas comenzó a rasgar el mostrador. No quería saber nada acerca del maldito traidor, ni de su triunfo con Sakura, ni siquiera se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima. No había caso en golpearlo.

Lo único que le quedaba hacer era desahogarse.

—Señorita, ¿cuánto cuesta el florero?

Miró sin mucho cuidado el florero y le comentó el precio. El cliente frunció el ceño por su actitud, pero sin darle vueltas al asunto le dejó el dinero en el mostrador y se retiró.

Ino tomó el pago y lo guardó en la caja registradora. Ni siquiera había contado los billetes y las monedas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en voz baja para convencerse de que era lo necesario. Algo que nunca se había planteado hacer.

—¿Cómo?

Aún quedaba una mujer buscando entre las estanterías con flores y vasijas. Ino sentía que jamás se iba a ir, aunque apenas hubiera notado su presencia.

—La tienda cerrará en unos minutos —dijo ella.

La chica se acercó a la puerta y colocó el letrero de cerrado. Lo más seguro era que, al llegar a su casa, su madre estaría enojada, por cerrar sin previo aviso, pero su situación era de un corazón roto. Aquello no podía controlarlo.

Tras unos pocos minutos, el último cliente se retiró con un ramo de flores y finalmente pudo irse.

* * *

—Tiene que ser una broma.

Él había dejado claro que quería estar al margen de sus asuntos amorosos porque simplemente no estaba de humor para los problemas, ni para una pareja. Lo único que cruzaba en su mente era entrenar hasta ser un ninja poderoso. Nada más. Tenía una meta en la vida definida.

¿Por qué lo habían involucrado? Las señales de interés que mostraba eran nulas. No quería a nadie lo suficiente para declarar un amor incondicional. Ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible.

—Sasuke-kun.

Sakura Haruno volvió a tocar la puerta levemente, pero insistente. Tenía al menos unos tres minutos interrumpiendo el silencio que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba en su departamento.

Suspiró desesperado. Mientras más postergara la situación, se pondría peor.

Dejó de lado sus asuntos y, con pereza, fue hacia la puerta. Al abrirla pudo notar que la chica estaba alterada y hasta cierto punto, podría decir que miedo, pero estaba decidida a molestar la paz de su día.

—¿Vino Ino?

Asombroso. Se había enterado de lo sucedido. Si pensaba que ella podría ser su novia porque no pudo Ino Yamanaka, estaba bastante equivocada.

—Sí —La respuesta fue cortante y tajante. Tal vez así se arrepentiría de haberle hablado e irse de una vez.

—Ella… dijo que…

—Sí —Repitió, esta vez con más fuerza para reafirmar la molestia que ocasionaba.

Ella parpadeó varias veces con rapidez. Parecía procesar lo que había dicho. No la culpaba. Usualmente se quedaba callado ante sus acciones y respuestas por el hecho de existir. Eran molestas, pero esta vez habían cruzado su límite de tolerancia para ignorarlas.

—No estoy interesado.

Sorprendentemente la chica apretó los labios y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Sasuke esperaba que fuera más insistente o que le hubiese gritado si quería ser su pareja como Ino.

—Bien.

Maldijo en su interior a Naruto. Detestaba admitir que sus emociones eran suficientes para provocar un cambio en él y los demás. Ni siquiera llevaba un día reflexionando sobre el tema.

Por su culpa sentía lástima por las chicas enfadosas, Ino y Sakura.

—No es personal.

Sakura estaba paralizada, sin dar señales de querer dirigirle la mirada. Aquella reacción causó una leve molestia en el estómago, por lo que volvió a desear que Naruto hubiera callado su boca desde el inicio.

—Nadie me gusta —continuó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Respiró profundamente y se retiró del lugar en silencio.


	8. ¿Nuevo plan?

¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado nuevamente en actualizar. De nuevo estuve enferma, pero esta vez he vuelto con más energías. Así que, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Día #3: ¿Nuevo plan?

Naruto Uzumaki estaría mintiendo si reclamara haber dormido profunda y plácidamente. La verdad estaba tan alejada de las sábanas que sus ojos lloraban cada vez que recordaba su suavidad. El pobre chico se encontraba en su cama sin haber logrado dormir porque lo único que tenía en su mente era su amor platónico llorando.

Lo que pasara con los demás podía resolverlo de cualquier forma, pero ¿cómo podía disculparse con Sakura? ¿Merecía mirarla? ¿Tenía permitido siquiera pensar en ella?

El chico frunció el ceño. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta y fue el ruido más detestable que había presenciado, pero definitivamente no se comparaba con las miradas que Sasuke Uchiha le lanzaba por el simple hecho de existir…

—Oye, idiota.

Tenía que ser una broma. Nadie tenía derecho a interrumpirlo cuando quería tomarse un tiempo alejado de la sociedad, en especial si era Sasuke Uchiha.

Volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con mayor desesperación, lo cual provocó que Naruto tomara una almohada y la mordiera para resistir las ganas de gritar. Si hacía ruido, lo más seguro era que el maldito insistiría hasta que decidiera arrancarse la cabeza.

—Sé que estás ahí.

Respiró profundamente. Él no era paciente, ni siquiera lograba mantenerse tranquilo como cualquier otra persona, ya que sus emociones se manifestaban con facilidad y de vez en cuando, podía llegar a ser explosivo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, necesitaba energía para gritarle a su enemigo. Lo único que pudo lograr fue aplastar su almohada y aventarla contra la puerta.

Esta vez se escuchó un quejido del otro lado.

—Tratar de lanzarme cosas no servirá.

Naruto se cubrió con las sábanas y se acostó bocabajo sin importar que su cara estuviera incómoda sin su preciada almohada.

* * *

—Hey.

La palabra pronunciada por el Uchiha quedó al aire nuevamente. Tenía varios minutos afuera del apartamento alzando la voz y recibiendo miradas no muy discretas de los vecinos que salían para averiguar qué hacía, pero pronto se iban. Aunque unos tenían la osadía de esperar lo que acontecería y hasta susurraban entre sí.

Detestaba que hablaran a sus espaldas. Desde la desgracia de su clan, lo que más abundaba a su alrededor eran murmullos que aseguraban y afirmaban cada aspecto de su persona como si lo conocieran.

Bien. Si tanto deseaban un tema de conversación en sus vidas, se los daría. Sin importar que fuera a decir una de las más grandes mentiras del mundo shinobi.

—Dije que la amo.

Sasuke juró que la ventana del lugar había vibrado. El grito que soltó Naruto había sido tal que los chismosos decidieron regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Una actitud que él interpretaba como miedo, ¿hacía qué? A lo único que debían reaccionar era al grito, pero con molestia porque su voz había superado varios decibeles que difícilmente se tolerarían.

—¿¡Hiciste qué, 'ttebayo!?

La puerta se abrió ocasionando que se golpeara la nariz. Al haber mantenido la atención en su alrededor, olvidó que en cualquier momento podía salir el chico.

—¡Fíjate! —Masajeó su nariz sin tanto cuidado debido al enojo. Tenía que contenerse y no pelearse con Naruto o de lo contrario arruinaría sus oportunidades de un desenlace perfecto. El día en que nadie lo molestaría con temas amorosos.

—¡No, tú fíjate! —El rubio apuntó a la cara de su contrincante a pesar de estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el aliento del otro— ¿¡A quién se lo dijiste!?

A veces estaba sorprendido por lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser.

Perdonó su estupidez cuando al inicio creyó en su declaración, había contado con ello, pero se imaginó que al tenerlo de frente lo llamaría un mentiroso.

—Idiota, ¿cómo crees eso?

El rostro de Naruto demostró la desesperación más dramática y exagerada que Sasuke había presenciado. En definitiva, lo había ignorado por completo.

—De verdad soy un idiota —dijo arrastrando sus palabras, casi apretando los dientes— Es obvio que te refieres a Sakura-chan. Ya habías rechazado a Ino.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos conforme sus labios temblaban. Por una vez en su vida, el chico enfadoso estaba resistiendo sus emociones, aunque no tenía sentido contradecirse a esas alturas, cuando ya había gritado como un maniático.

Al menos eso le daba la oportunidad de aclarar lo que sucedía.

—¡Rechacé a las dos!

—¿¡Cómo te atreviste, 'ttebayo!?

El rubio parpadeó rápidamente, notándose muy confundido y desorientado. Al parecer ya había captado su atención.

—Rechacé a las dos —repitió de manera seria.

Ante la respuesta, Naruto se llevó la mano a la frente y sonrió. La presión que sentía en su pecho se desvaneció. Quería reírse de la manera más histérica posible y regresar a su cuarto para llorar de felicidad. Creyó que una de sus peores pesadillas se había hecho realidad, pero simplemente había sido una mentira.

Detestaba la idea de que Sasuke estuviera a lado de Sakura, a pesar de que fuera un pensamiento hipócrita.

Desde que aceptó el plan, su objetivo fue alejarlos para que Ino y él estuvieran con su respectivo amor. Deseaba estar junto a su amada e hizo lo posible por destrozar la ilusión que ella tenía hacia su amor platónico. Él no solo era un idiota, sino que era cruel y despreciable.

—Mierda —susurró el chico masajeándose las cienes. Estaba tan cansado de darle vueltas al asunto. Si tan solo nunca hubiera aceptado las tentadoras palabras de Ino.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —No iba a discutir sobre sus dilemas amorosos con el chico que menos aprecio mostraba.

—Como sea —dijo Sasuke para evitar otro drama—. Quiero que me ayudes.

Naruto se quejó en voz alta mientras apretaba sus dientes. Ya tenía una idea de lo que trataba. No necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que hablaba sobre las kunoichis.

—¡No!

El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos. Esperaba un sí y eso obtendría.

—Hay que hablar con ellas para arreglar este drama.

El rubio alzó las cejas, curioso y sorprendido por aquella propuesta. Iba directo al grano, era simple y no había alguna palabra con motivos escondidos. Algo muy sospechoso.

—¿Cuál es el truco, 'ttebayo?

Estaba mostrando cada vez más desesperación por su compañero huraño. Debido a su necedad, estaba considerando amarrarlo, taparle la boca y cargarlo por Konoha hasta encontrar al dúo del corazón roto… A la próxima consideraría esa su primera opción en lugar de tratar de razonar con él.

—¿Vienes conmigo o seguirás privándote del sueño?

El cansancio gritaba que fuera a dormir y que ignorara a su "invitado". Lo que más deseaba era estar en su cama sin ver la luz del Sol por lo menos un mes. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos impedían que cerrara sus ojos. No dejaban de molestarlo para que hiciera lo correcto y al parecer Sasuke tampoco lo dejaría descansar.

 _Más vale que después este todo mejor._


	9. La mentira es complicada

¡Hola, chiquillos! Espero que se acuerden de mi después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

En resumen, han pasado algunos malos momentos que me dejaron sin mucho entusiasmo para continuar escribiendo, pero decidí obligarme a escribir hasta que pudiera lograr un capítulo que deseara publicar. Fue difícil. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos valieron la pena.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

Día 3: La mentira es complicada

La caminata junto a Sasuke fue de las más incómodas que había tenido. Por más que Naruto quisiera platicarle de temas tan mundanos como los tipos de ramen que únicamente venden en Ichiraku, él apenas movía la cabeza para indicar que lo escuchaba o para confirmarle que, por lo menos, sabía que emitía sonidos.

El rubio necesitaba que le respondiera. Lo estaba torturando con el silencio y honestamente prefería estar ya enfrente de Sakura e Ino para terminar herido en el hospital y con la culpa disuelta. Por desgracia, tendría que esperar hasta un tiempo indefinido porque ninguna de ellas se encontraba en sus respectivas casas e Ino ni siquiera había ido a trabajar. Lo único que quedaba era investigar en lugares donde sospecharan de sus paraderos.

—Entonces... ¿qué diremos cuando las encontremos?

El Uchiha había contado unas 30 veces donde su compañero se atrevía a formular la misma pregunta. Cada que quería hablar de algo absurdo, salía con eso. En un inicio sus respuestas eran un "sí" o un "no" en voz baja, para dar a entender que las pláticas no eran lo suyo. Aunque había subestimado la necedad del rubio y su impresionante extroversión, por lo que ahora simplemente movía la cabeza. Si lo ignoraba como lo haría en cualquier otra situación, terminarían peleándose y no habría caso en buscar a las chicas.

—¿Por qué te involucraste, 'ttebayo? —Decidió cambiar de pregunta en busca de otra reacción.

—Porque puedo.

Había soltado una respuesta automática, pero distinta a las anteriores. Eso solo significaría que Naruto estaría más insistente hasta lograr sacarle más articulaciones vocales de las que deseaba, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. A ver si de esa manera se callaba.

—A las dos las rechazaste, ¿por qué me dices que vayamos, los dos, juntos, a arreglar este asunto?

Las palabras que más resaltó alzando la voz fueron las que indicaban que ambos irían a resolver la situación. Evidentemente estaba sorprendido. Cualquiera en su lugar habría preguntado qué estaba pensando. Al ser uno de los chicos más serios de la Academia, quien tendía a aislarse y que rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos. Su duda era muy válida.

—No quiero que vayan a pelearse más de lo normal Sakura y tú cuando vayamos a las misiones. Y en cuanto a Ino, casi no la encontraremos por estar con su equipo, pero vivimos en esta villa. En algún momento estaremos cerca de ella y tampoco quiero peleas.

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron y de manera burlona declaró que podía hacer que las rocas hablaran. Ese comentario recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de Sasuke.

—¿Ya vas a callarte?

—Bueno —dijo Naruto en voz baja y entre dientes. Se estaba aguantando la risa que ya necesitaba después de tantas desgracias en el amor.

—No me hiciste hablar. Soy una roca que habla.

El rubio no resistió y comenzó a reírse. Sasuke esperaba esa reacción debido a su comentario tan fuera de personaje. Quería que se relajara porque se veía cansado, tenso y era evidente que no lo callaría por más que quisiera. Además, si seguía con esa actitud tal vez la situación no sería resolvería. Una situación de la cual solamente sabía que Naruto se había aliado con Ino para que ella pudiera estar con él.

—Espera —dijo Sasuke.

Los chicos se detuvieron. No muy lejos podían escuchar unos gritos indescifrables, pero llenos de ira. Parecían provenir de lo único cercano a ellos, la Academia.

—Hoy nadie está ahí —Continuó.

El domingo era el único día libre que tenían los alumnos, por lo que ningún alma se atrevería a asistir unas horas extras para estudiar o hacer tareas, ni siquiera los profesores eran tan osados.

—¿Crees que sean ellas? —dijo el rubio casi en voz baja.

Sasuke asintió caminando hacia la institución. Naruto solo se limitó a mirarlo con desesperación. Apenas estaba digiriendo lo que estaba pasando. En un inicio parecía algo tan lejano e inclusive un sueño, pero ya estaba a punto de mirar a su amor platónico. Al parecer, haber acordado con su consciencia alejarse de Sakura para evitar lastimarla, no fue suficiente para sus sentimientos.

—Solo hazlo.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo brincar del susto. Sasuke se había acercado lo suficiente para... ¿reconfortarlo? No sabía si aquella era su intención o si lo hacía por conveniencia, pero fue una gran ayuda para que comenzara a moverse.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al patio trasero, donde evidentemente se encontraban las chicas. Los gritos habían cesado y estaban en posición de lucha, a la expectativa de quién sería la primera en atacar.

—¡Oigan!

Naruto sintió enfado y desesperación por el descaro de Sasuke. Tenía que ser un suicida para no considerar que iban a enfrentarlas cuando sus intenciones no eran las mejores. Un asunto era hacerlas enojar por cualquier insignificancia y recibir golpes regularmente, pero otra era entrometerse en un combate que iba en serio.

Las chicas voltearon rápidamente con los ojos blancos y fijos en Sasuke. Se habían quedado paralizadas. Ninguna de ellas esperaba encontrarse con el chico que las había rechazado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Sasuke.

Ino fue la primera en reaccionar abriendo la boca y después Sakura pudo mover un brazo, pero ninguna se atrevía a producir un ruido.

—¿Eres imbécil, 'ttebayo? —susurró Naruto con la intención de que el Uchiha fuera menos directo, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible.

—Necesito explicaciones y no lo lograré si se andan golpeando —dijo el chico a secas, ignorando el comentario de su acompañante.

—¿Eh? —dijo Sakura alterada.

Sasuke respiró profundamente. El sonido que produjo había sido lo único que se presentó. La situación se había vuelto incómoda.

—No me gusta nadie. No estoy interesado en asuntos amorosos. Si ustedes quieren luchar, adelante. Pero, después, no vayan a sacar a relucir este absurdo problema cuando este cerca.

El silencio volvió a presentarse. Naruto comenzaba a sentirse más abrumado porque la realidad se alejaba de sus expectativas dramáticas. Sentía miedo. No podía predecir cómo actuarían ni qué dirían. Definitivamente las relaciones sociales no eran lo suyo.

Sasuke golpeó al chico disimuladamente y dijo: —Tu turno.

Tal vez Naruto no podía predecir el comportamiento de las chicas, pero sorprendentemente estaba seguro de las palabras que usaría. Sin importar las infinitas posibilidades que recorrieron su mente durante la noche diría el pensamiento que más lo torturaba e iría dirigido hacia la chica que tanto amaba, Sakura Haruno.

—Lo siento.

La gran presión que cargaba en su pecho se fue gradualmente. Quería llorar por haber retenido sus emociones, pero aquello aun no terminaba. Necesitaba una respuesta inmediata o mínimo un movimiento de labios para averiguar lo que sentía. Al menos una señal.

Sakura alzó las cejas sorprendida. Había esperado gritos y súplicas como usualmente haría Naruto para salirse de un problema, en cambio, recibió una disculpa sencilla y sincera.

Se mostró vulnerable ante su persona. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y podía jurar que también estaba tembloroso. No le importó que otros lo vieran. Él pudo haber dejado que Sasuke hablara para que lo resolviera solo, pero se atrevió a disculparse.

—Tú... también mereces una disculpa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y yo qué?! —exclamó Ino apretando los puños.

Sakura ignoró su comentario y decidió enfocarse en el rostro de Naruto. Iba a demostrarle que también podía dejar de lado su postura fría, recta y aparentemente de fortaleza.

—Perdón.

¿Qué más podía decir? Ni en sus sueños se había imaginado que tendría un cambio de pensamiento, que estaría en la posición de aquel chico. Tampoco que estaría disculpándose por los actos que consideraba justificados.

—¿Por qué?

Tres días atrás lo hubiese golpeado por no captar a lo que se refería, pero a su defensa, no le había explicado su contexto, ni las ideas que habían surgido tras la... ¿cita?

—Luego te explico —Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y relajó sus músculos.

—Adiós —Sasuke ya se encontraba caminando para alejarse, un acto que afortunadamente las chicas decidieron aceptar. Porque si no hubiera sido por su interrupción, estarían peleando sin razón y sin haber recibido una pequeña aclaración por su parte. Aunque él no tenía la responsabilidad de acercarse, había sido un alivio. Pero Ino, todavía tenía una sugerencia.

—¿Y mi disculpa, Naruto?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de confusión. Sabía que ella estaba enojada porque, según sus palabras "solo le importaba el plan", como si jamás hubiera considerado los sentimientos de los otros. Él había sido quien estaba más preocupado por no ser impulsivo y dejarse llevar por lo que deseaba, en cambio ella fue la loca que decidió arrastrarlo a su telaraña sin sentido.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, cuando mi tristeza no te importo y solamente querías continuar con el plan.

—¡Pero si tú ni siquiera pensaste en cómo se sentiría Sakura!

La rubia se cruzó de brazos. Tenía un buen argumento, pero eso formaba parte de su rivalidad con Haruno, era un gaje del oficio. Así que fácilmente podría ignorarse eso.

—¡Tú decidiste involucrarte! ¡Pudiste haberte ido e ignorarme!

Sakura, quien conocía la actitud de ambos, decidió hablar en un tono más alto que ellos para sobresalir.

—¡Ya quedó claro que todos cometimos errores!

En su mente volvió a agradecer que aparecieran sus compañeros de equipo. Al haberla asustado ayudó a que viera con claridad lo que ocurría y a pensar como un ser humano decente.

—Me disculpo con ustedes, por cualquier cosa que haya hecho en cualquier momento de mi vida, incluso si no lo recuerde.

Sin percatarse, Naruto mostró una leve sonrisa. Admiraba su determinación y firmeza.

—Ahora ustedes.

Ino miró al suelo apenada. Cada que peleaban y alguna de las dos mostraba alguna pizca de razón significaba que cruzaron el límite de ridiculez.

—¡Lo siento, 'ttebayo! —dijo con entusiasmo, algo que no quedaba con la situación, pero sus intenciones eran lo que importaban.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella rascándose el brazo con incomodidad. Quería que el suelo la absorbiera hasta el núcleo de la Tierra—. Perdón.

—¡Bien! —dijo Sakura insegura de cómo concluir con la plática— Con esto... creo que estamos mejor.

—¡Sí! —dijo Naruto con una felicidad que casi lo hacía derramar lágrimas. Por fin podría dormir sin cargar con la culpa— ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Adiós! —dijo Ino mientras se retiraba casi corriendo antes de que sus entrañas comenzaran a retorcerse de la vergüenza.

—¡Naruto, espera!

El chico gritó internamente. Le emocionaba que Sakura estuviera tranquila e inclusive lo buscara, pero necesitaba cerrar sus ojos hasta morir.

—Dije que te explicaría por qué me disculpé.

—Mañana —dijo Naruto rápidamente—. Hablaré sin sentido si no duermo.

La chica sorprendida miró su rostro. Se veía muy desgraciado con sus ojeras, parpados caídos y gran palidez. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué no había dormido?

—No hay problema, mañana... —Se detuvo a mitad de su frase cuando, al bostezar, Naruto estuvo a punto de tirar baba— o cualquier otro día estaría bien.

Asintió y ella se retiró satisfecha pensando en que el cambio no podía ser tan malo.


	10. Pensamientos

Día 5: Pensamientos

Sin pensarlo, Sakura Haruno le dijo que había aceptado una reunión no amorosa porque sintió lástima. Él pensaba que era una persona muy amable y no quería destruir esa imagen. Inclusive quiso demostrarle a Ino que podía ser decente a diferencia de ella, pero estaba segura de que eso era mentira. Las dos tenían la misma actitud competitiva, necia y obstinada. No se había detenido a reflexionar hasta qué punto afectaba a Naruto con sus palabras y heridas físicas. Tenía una creencia muy arraigada que lo etiquetaba como un idiota sin remedio. Lo pudo percibir en algunos aldeanos cuando tuvieron su "primera cita", aunque desconocía por qué lo pensaban... Si ella no podía hacer cambiar a los demás, empezaría con su persona.

—Ahora todo tiene más sentido—. Tomó un bocado de su preciado ramen. Apenas iba a terminarse el primer plato y su acompañante había ido directo al punto. A ese paso, estaría tan solo diez minutos con Sakura Haruno en su primera reunión oficial, sin planes enredosos, ni peinados forzados. Inclusive estaban en su apartamento. Había empeñado un día en limpiar su desastre y erradicar los malos olores. ¡Tenía que valer la pena!

—Sí —Sopló a su plato sin verse muy animada de comerlo. Si no lo hacía, Naruto con gusto se lo comería—, lo siento.

—No necesitas disculparte, Sakura-chan —Volvió a absorber ramen con descuido, salpicando un poco de caldo en su mesa.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo aquello alzando la voz más de lo esperado. Había traicionado a sus principios y lo engañó. Le hizo creer que en un inicio buscaba una amistad, cuando ella se preocupó por su reputación.

—¡Tranquila, 'ttebayo! —dijo Naruto con la boca llena.

Sakura tomó los palillos a punto de comer, pero se detuvo.

—¿Cómo tú te sientes tranquilo? —dijo ella recalcando la palabra "tú".

Él dejó de masticar y tragó despacio. Esta vez tenía que escuchar más detenidamente.

—Porque estamos aquí, conversando.

La chica asintió. Eso significaba un gran cambio en su relación, pero desde que empezaron a comer, quien había hablado era ella mientras él escuchaba. Eso no era justo.

—Entonces...

—¿Sí?

La miró con una mirada fija a la espera de otra exaltación por parte suya.

—Dime, ¿cómo te sentiste?

Naruto abrió la boca con entusiasmo, a punto de decir una frase genérica y vacía, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Antier llegaste con Sasuke con las ojeras más grandes que te he visto. No dormiste —dijo en un tono fuerte y duro.

En un esfuerzo vano para tardarse en decir su respuesta, puso los palillos sobre la mesa y se acomodó sobre su asiento, aunque solo le resultaba más complicado soltar lo que tenía en mente. Si continuaba reprimiéndose terminaría por morir de cansancio y en el proceso, tendría a Sakura cuestionándolo aún más por su salud.

—Me la pasé pensando en que ya no hablaríamos nunca.

Cada que se expresaba, Sakura se daba una bofetada mental. Asumía demasiados aspectos de la personalidad del chico como si pudiese leer su mente. Pensó que la actitud que había mostrado Naruto era genuina y que las repercusiones de sus acciones serían menos graves para él que para su persona.

—Pero si yo fui quien te trató mal.

—Me refiero a cuando te engañé —dijo rápidamente algo asustado por una malinterpretación—. Cuando me molestabas... lo tomé más como un desafío.

Le fue extraño decir en voz alta la última frase, pero era cierto. Quería ser reconocido y aceptado. Una meta que tenía muy clara desde pudo entender las miradas de odio que le mandaban los aldeanos. Sin embargo, con Sakura era distinto. Ella podía estar molesta por su presencia, pero los demás susurraban secretos, discutían con él sin provocación y lo ofendían como si estuviera sordo o ciego. Sakura no. Su mirada no conocía el odio.

—Lamento el drama que hice por eso —dijo Sakura tapándose los ojos—. No importa lo que haya dicho. No fue tu culpa.

—Sí importa lo que dices —Resistió las ganas de exclamarlo. Ella merecía conocer su valía.

—También importa lo que digas —Sonrió forzadamente. Sus palabras eran honestas, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por su vulnerabilidad.

Naruto tomó un bocado de ramen y sin dirigirle la mirada dijo: —Me siento culpable.

Cuando ya no había necesidad de inculcar la culpa a una persona, la mente se encargaba de hacerlo.

—Entonces, estamos igual.

Tenía que ser el peor ser humano si, además de herir sus sentimientos y destrozar la confianza que se estaba construyendo, le había causado culpa.

—¿Qué tan mal te sientes?

Una pregunta obvia y hasta insultante de pronunciar. En ese punto de la conversación ya estaba claro que estaba más que jodido, pero Sakura quería escuchar sus pensamientos. Aquellos que no se atrevería a pronunciar.

La quería muchísimo, pero tenía un límite.

—Basta.

Se cubrió su cara con sus manos y sin desearlo unas cuantas lágrimas salieron.

—Naruto.

Temblaba sin control, aunque se negaba a moverse. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que lo asfixiaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, esperando el momento en que sus manos lo traicionaran y dejara al descubierto su expresión dolida. Detestaba llorar. No quería causar lástima, ni que lo viera con inferioridad. Sakura no debía mirarlo así. Seguramente pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo conocerlo. No era Sasuke. No podía ser serio. No podía evitar mostrar emociones. No podía estar a su altura.

—Oye.

Tocó su espalda causando que se sobresaltara. No se había percatado que estaba sentada junto a él, ni que estuviera tan cerca de su rostro. Podía incluso percibir un olor a vainilla a pesar del aroma a fideos impregnado en la habitación.

—¿Puedo?

Extendió un poco los brazos a sus costados y abrió las palmas de sus manos. Parecía estar a la expectativa, como si esperara a que él hiciera algo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Las manos lo tocaron con temor a un rechazo, pero pronto aceptó que se fundieran en su cuerpo. Fue sencillo aceptar el calor que emitía su amabilidad. No podía rechazar su gesto por más que se contradijera.

Con brazos temblorosos decidió corresponderle. Su rostro estaba sobre el hombro de la chica.

—Llorar no te hace débil.

Sakura Haruno creyó en esas palabras. Fue la primera vez que no sintió repulsión por unas míseras lágrimas. Por más que continuara detestando los sentimientos que las acompañaban, tras desahogarse venía la calma. Ella quería ver eso. Lo que más deseaba era que dejara de torturarse.

—Gracias.

No supieron cuántos segundos o minutos estuvieron abrazándose. Cada uno estaba inmerso en su cabeza, cuestionándose cómo habían llegado a tener una apreciación de afecto tan significativo tras tantos maltratos.

—No merezco nada de esto —susurró cansado. Tenía sus brazos a los costados tocando el suelo. La chica se reusaba a soltarlo—. Eres demasiado buena conmigo, Sakura-chan.

Frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera merezco tu abrazo.

Sus brazos lo envolvieron con más fuerza. Por cada respiración agitada por el llanto, su enfado e impotencia aumentaba. No quería saber desde cuándo creía eso porque eso no arreglaría el daño causado. Si pudiera cambiar el pasado, lo haría. Así ninguno tendría que cargar con culpas. Pero eso significaría que jamás se hubieran conocido, por lo menos no de esa manera.

—Idiota, mereces más que esto.

Sorprendido se alejó de Sakura. Necesitaba mirarla para verificar lo que había dicho. Sonreía, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, su rostro estaba rosado, lo había abrazado, dijo que merecía más que un abrazo... ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Parpadeó demasiado sin saber qué más hacer. Si se atrevía, ¿sería correspondido?

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta sentir el leve soplo de su respiración. No habría oportunidad de arrepentirse. Podía mirar los latidos de su corazón recorrer cada espacio de su piel, olía los temblores de su cuerpo, escuchaba cómo el sudor le causaba escalofrío en su espalda y saboreaba el miedo postrado sobre sus labios ante lo desconocido.

—Naruto...

Ella sabía lo que quería hacer, lo que esperaba a que pasara, pero no le correspondería. Sentía lástima por aquella culpa que lo carcomía. No estaba enamorada.

Con cuidado agarró el vaso de ramen cercano, tomó los palillos y los envolvió con pasta.

—¿Quieres?

Tomate era la palabra perfecta que describía cómo se veía Naruto.

—Sí —Logró susurrar.

Sakura alzó los palillos mientras le indicaba con la mirada que los agarrara. Él acercó su mano, pero temblaba demasiado.

—Bien, me has obligado a hacerlo —dijo ella en un tono burlón, intentando quitar la tensión del aire—. Abre la boca, niñito.

El chico comenzó a reírse levemente. Había sido un malentendido del cual esperaba que su amor platónico no hubiera captado. Si ella pensaba que casi la besaba, sentiría tanta pena que dejaría que hablarle por un mes... Aunque, era verdad que estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando se hizo pasar por Sasuke, ¡pero aquello era distinto!

—No soy un niñito, 'ttebayo —hizo una mueca fingiendo desagrado—. Dame mi comida.

—Si tú quieres —dijo alzando los hombros—, pero no será mi problema si se cae.

Agarró la comida con menos nervios y dio un gran bocado a la pasta que ya estaba enfriándose.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo. Después de haber guardado esta idea en borrador desde el 2014 y retomarlo en el 2017, por fin pude pulirla y convertirla en la historia que es ahora. Me siento orgullosa de este pequeño relato, a pesar del tiempo que tomó.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por haberlo leído!

* * *

Comenzó a escribirse el fanfic.: 10 de febrero de 2014.

Fanfic. Terminado: 19 de febrero de 2019.


End file.
